The Meta vs. Nemesis-T Type
Description What better way to kick off the second season with a battle between two antagonists of violence, brute strength, high resilience, an overly large weapon at their disposal, and having little to no dialogue? Only one shall live to become the champion of the finale. Interlude Hiro: Have you ever imagined running down a dark hallway, all alone, no-one around to save you, with the only sounds being your screams of terror and the roars of that monster who is behind your heels, ready to submit you to whatever horrible fate it has in store for you once you can escape it no longer? MBStarscream: Because when that situation calls, these two happily pick up the phone. The Meta, the scariest mute in the galaxy. Hiro: And Nemesis-T Type, the Pursuer. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. The Meta Hiro: Agent Maine was once a soldier of Project Freelancer, a program designed to train soldiers with experimental weaponry for all types of different missions. After coming to possess an incredibly smart artificial intelligence, the director of Project Freelancer decided to give each soldier in the group an A.I., making them faster, stronger, and better with their equipment, and had to torture the first A.I. to make it develop new personalities, which he would split off from it to create new A.I.'s. MBStarscream: Due to having his vocal cords damaged beyond repair in a mission, Maine was given the A.I. known as Sigma-no, not the Sigma you're probably thinking of-, who was the fragment of the A.I. representing its ambition and creativity, to help him communicate. However, Maine slowly started to be corrupted by Sigma, who wished to achieve what is known as Metastability, the state where an A.I. can be considered human. Hiro: To achieve this, Sigma wished to reunite all of the other A.I. fragments, including himself, into one body. Eventually, Maine ended up falling to Sigma's will and set out to steal the A.I.'s of every other Freelancer, along with the armor enhancements that the A.I.'s ran, and achieve Sigma's goal. Agent Maine was gone, and in his place, was the Meta. MBStarscream: This beast of Red vs. Blue is an expert on hand to hand combat. His fighting style consists of him blocking melee attacks rather than dodging them and uses his inhuman durability to his advantage. Hiro: He sometimes charges up to his opponents, comparable to a bull. However, his fighting style is somewhat simple, which includes him throwing simple, direct punches and always using his impressive strength rather than his speed. MBStarscream: The Meta is known to sustain many injuries and has a high tolerance of punishable blows, such as surviving sniper rounds to the chest and being shot in the throat six times in a row. Because of his incredible durability, many people believe that he is a monster rather than a human. Not that they're wrong or anything. Hiro: The Meta has superhuman strength even without the enhancement, having stopped Warthogs in their tracks and even lifting and throwing one over his head. As the Meta steals the A.I.'s of Freelancers he finds, he also steals the armor enhancements the A.I.'s ran, granting him all sorts of abilities. MBStarscream: Enhanced Motion Tracker lets the Meta track the movements of others and has thermal vision, letting the Meta see people's heat signatures and see living beings through walls and Super Strength makes him even stronger than he already is. Hiro: He can turn invisible with Active Camouflage and Oversight enhances the''' personal energy shield around Meta's armor, leaving him nigh-invulnerable to damage. Adaptive Camouflage allows the Meta to freely change his armor color, letting him blend in with the environment, and he can record radio messages with Voice Manipulator, altering the audio as he so chooses, and sends it back out to a recipient of his choice. '''MBStarscream: The Meta can check the vitals and injuries of others with BioScan and Domed Energy Shield is... well, do you know that thing on TV Tropes that they call "Exactly What It Says on the Tin"? Hiro: It is a domed barrier of energy that the Meta can project around himself by punching the ground. The Domed Energy Shield can block everything from gunfire to grenades, to rockets, to even the explosion of a nuclear reactor. And finally, the Meta can manipulate time, such as slowing, accelerating, or stopping it with his Temporal Distortion ability. MBStarscream: The Meta is skilled with multiple weapons, but prefers to use his brute shot as his signature weapon, and has used its grenade launching abilities and blade to deadly effect. ' Hiro: The Meta also wields a magnum pistol as a sidearm and has tried to kill Wash with it many times and used one to try and kill Tex during training in Introductions. In chapters 10 and 11 of ''Reconstruction, the Meta threw a Warthog and several other large objects at Grif and the Reds. The Meta, being as powerful as he is, could be considered a weapon himself. '''MBStarscream: For how terrifying this son of a gun is, he's pretty slow, and is forced to rely on his immense strength rather than his agility. Also, his A.I.'s can be wiped out by an EMP blast, resulting in him losing control over his armor enhancements and becoming more reckless and unstable. Hiro: And despite being the walking tank that he is, the Meta can still die after facing too much physical trauma, and he's actually quite childish. But standing in the Meta's way and getting out of it with your life wouldn't be something that could be called an easy task. There's certainly a reason why the Meta stands out as the strongest being Red vs. Blue has to offer. Sigma: Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat?... I thought so. Sic 'em. Nemesis-T Type Hiro: Nemesis was developed by Paris Labs of Umbrella’s European Branch as one of the Nemesis T-Types, an offshoot of the Tyrant Project. The idea behind them was to create a B.O.W. that still had the power of a Tyrant, but more intelligent and able to follow orders. MBStarscream: They finally succeeded when the NE-T virus was developed, a new virus created by the NE-α parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury. Hiro: After the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City, Umbrella saw a chance to get rid of the S.T.A.R.S. team, who had been a thorn in Umbrella’s side since the Arklay mountain incident. In the resulting chaos, Nemesis was deployed to take out the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. MBStarscream: Nemesis made his presence known by killing Brad Vickers and began the ultimate chase of Jill’s life throughout the hellhole that used to be Raccoon City. Because Doomguy and the Terminator were unavailable, Jill dealt with run-ins with this thing constantly and it wasn’t until the final hours of October 1st that she finally brought him down. Hiro: Nemesis' highly developed and dense muscle structure possesses superhuman levels of strength, stamina and resilience to injury. It's physique is so great that it can outrun any human, leap to great heights, and smash through anything. This factor has made it one of the most resilient B.O.W. ever created, with handheld weapons only slowing it down, heavy weapons only momentarily incapacitating it, and only the largest grade industrial weapons showing any signs of truly damaging it. MBStarscream: Nemesis has fast regenerative abilities, which are much inferior to the G-Virus's regenerative properties, but still better than any Tyrant's regenerative healing factor. It's also an experienced fighter and skilled in close range combat, being more than Alice could chew. Hiro: An interesting trait about Nemesis is the fact that it has a high degree of intelligence when compared to other tyrants. It has demonstrated the ability to use weapons, namely a modified FIM-92 Stinger rocket launcher, and is even capable of rational thinking, shown when it shot down Jill’s rescue helicopter, and speech, though all it ever says is “S.T.A.R.S.” MBStarscream: As a weapon designed to be a surface-to-air weapon that can blow helicopters and planes out the sky, the idea that this rocket launcher can be used on a human is FAR from simple overkill, try turning the body to a gibbed mess. Hiro: With quite a bit of work needed for the poor janitor. Still, with over 5000 yards for range and the sheer blast capable of destroying vehicles, Nemesis has the firepower, but its arsenal doesn't end there. Holding a modified M134 minigun at it's side, Nemesis can fire 4000 rounds a minute... or 5000 according to the movie. MBStarscream: It also has another rocket launcher that holds six shots and can cause explosions that would get Michael Bay's explosion-senses going off. Hiro: But if that and even the movie-designed RPG doesn’t work, than he has mid-range and short range covered with his own spear-like tentacles. It's entire body is filled to the brim with these, and it can use them to reach several feet, grab the enemy, and even pierce through the body. MBStarscream: And if his shirt comes off, he becomes slower, but still deadly, and will lash his tendrils at a much... much faster rate. And in his final form, originally by devouring a Tyrant, he becomes a sluggish behemoth that’s too slow to move but could spit acid and needed a railgun to take down. Hiro: Despite it's reputation as an unstoppable juggernaut, Nemesis' weakness is the NE-T virus since its mutagenic qualities weakened its combat effectiveness as its mutations continued. The mutations also made it forget its programmed commands and instead resort to the Tyrant-like behavior of destroying everything around it. MBStarscream: Plus, enough firepower can force him to run, and staying ahead can be a lifesaver. Also, its still mindless despite knowing how to use a gun, just like a Republican. Hiro: But hes not all dumb tissue. His sheer size and power is sometimes enough to contend with some heavy hitters, and while he can take blows with said hitters, in the end, Nemesis is always a force to be reckoned with. If you see him, run. Or if you don’t? Well, hope you lived a full life. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.. GRRRRAAAAHHHH! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, this gives Nemesis an edge over the Meta when it comes to where this fight shall spell the finish of our second season. But can it hope to take down its opponent with this advantage? MBStarscream: This is gonna be so meta, man. ---- Raccoon City A colossal monster stomps its massive feet through the apocalyptic ruins of Raccoon City, an unfamiliar green substance oozing from its maw as it seemed to breath. Its white eye scanning the area as it let out a groan not too dissimilar to that of a zombie's. The seven-foot eldritch horror known as the Nemesis-T Type '''continued its slow trek, hoping that somewhere, anywhere in this area, those S.T.A.R.S. members would eventually be in its sights. There were two others in the area, as Nemesis would find out when a woman's scream pierced the air from not too far away. Jill Valentine's wrists cracked in a powerful grip before she was hurled aside like an empty soda can. Flat on her back, Jill could only helplessly watch as her assailant took step after step in her direction. The figure who had Jill at his mercy wore battle-scarred armor, a pale orange visor, and an enormous gun was strapped to his back. '''The Meta '''lifted his foot above Jill and brought it down on top of her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her body. She looked up at Meta in pure fear as the beast pinned her down. This was where her end would come, and nothing could be done about it. Nothing... Except a large leather fist to Meta's face. The force of Nemesis' punch was enough to send Meta crashing to the ground. When he pushed himself upright, all he could see was Nemesis holding a screaming Jill by her hair until his other hand grabbed the woman's head and crushed it like a grape. Throwing Jill's body to the floor like trash, Nemesis faced his would-be opponent as the two got ready for combat to the bitter end. "S.T.A.R.S...." Nemesis grunted before the fight between nigh-unstoppable beasts got cracking on. '''FIGHT! Nemesis swung a right hook, but Meta blocked it and his fist struck his enemy in the chest, pushing him backward. He punched Nemesis in the gut two times until a kick to the face from the abomination knocking him down. Meta felt a leather glove wrap around his leg, and next thing he knew, he was thrown aside with incredible strength. Looking up, Meta saw, much to his shock, a rocket launcher in Nemesis' right hand, ready to blow him to pieces. The rocket flew toward him, but he was too fast for it and dodged right in the nick of time. He grabbed his Brute Shot off of his back and sprinted toward Nemesis, spinning it around like helicopter blades before completely tearing the rocket launcher to shreds. After he was done spinning, Meta flipped the weapon into a firing position, and fired off not one, but four grenades at Nemesis, who was too stunned to react before every one of them hit their mark. Now furious, Nemesis straight up took the Brute Shot and hurled it aside. The five punches he then threw toward Meta's head were all no match for the former Freelancer's speed, further heightening his wrath. Meta then added insult to injury by giving Nemesis' shin a good kick, keeping the monster distracted long enough for him to quickly dash over and grab his Brute Shot. Nemesis growled with indignation as he turned to give that nightmare fuel glare, only to be met with two more grenades. Meta leaped high into the air and was ready to bring his fist down on Nemesis' cranium, only to hit solid ground instead. Once he turned his head, he saw the reason his attack had failed: Nemesis got to his feet after rolling out of the way. "S.T.A.R.S.!" He roared before kicking Meta in the side to ensure he would stay down. Nemesis then held up its hand, growling as green liquid erupted from several pores. Alongside this were multiple tentacles, all aiming to impale through Meta's visor. Not even flinching, Meta simply grabbed the tentacles before they could finish the fight early. Meta them jumped toward Nemesis and planted his foot in the Pursuer's face, stunning him. He then proceeded to punch Nemesis at least ten times before grabbing him and tossing him aside. Growling, Nemesis stood up and turned to face Meta, but discovered that his foe had suddenly disappeared. Confused by this, Nemesis continued to snarl while taking out a minigun and looking around to see where Meta could've possibly went. About four seconds later, he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around at surprising speed, but nobody was there. Then his abdomen was sliced open. As soon as Meta stopped spinning his Brute Shot, Nemesis got downright mad. Roaring in primal rage, it pointed its minigun at Meta and pulled the trigger, but not a single bullet proved to very effective in taking down the scariest mute in the galaxy aside from the Predator. Meta then took out a far deadlier weapon. The Magnum. Every round that was fired wounded Nemesis even worse than he already was as green holes appeared all over his torso and blood covered the ground. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He bellowed thunderously at his adversary with pure anger as Meta cast his Magnum aside, which had used up all of its eight shots. Its huge trenchcoat had multiple tears in it from all the damage Meta had inflicted. Meta brought his fists up, silently telling Nemesis to put up its dukes. What he got instead was the sight of Nemesis ripping his already torn trenchcoat with his bare hands until it was nothing more than ribbons on the ground. Then from behind his visor, Meta's face contorted with unusual amounts of shock at what began to transpire before him. Soon, Nemesis looked NOTHING like itself. It was now a massive... blob of flesh, its maw oozing green liquid that ate at the ground and steamed like a meal fresh from the microwave. Its eyes were more like black orbs on either side and even inside the cuttlefish-like maw. Its feet resembled massive claws and huge tentacles sprouted out from the pores. Meta now had Nemesis' final form to deal with. Well, that would be easy. Taking his Brute Shot out once again, Meta sprinted toward Nemesis, who fired a wide spray of green acidic material. Meta easily jumped above it and was ready to slice Nemesis apart with his Brute Shot, only to be smacked away by more tentacles. Meta didn't have time to push himself up as a tentacle ran through his foot, rendering it useless. Meta was then slammed into the floor four times and then thrown away again. Getting onto his knees, Meta took in the sight of more acid flying toward him before he lunged to the right, dodging the corrosive material. It all got worse for Meta when he ended up being snagged in Nemesis' tentacles, leaving him vulnerable for the several other tendrils to run through him, leaving him stranded in the air. They pulled backward at slow speed at Nemesis almost seemed to chuckle at Meta's plight. That was when Meta managed to rip some of the tentacles holding him down. He then spun the Brute Shot once more, slicing through every tentacle Nemesis tried to run him through with. One by one, every one of them was severed by the Brute Shot's blade until Meta suddenly lunged straight at Nemesis, still spinning the Brute Shot and preparing to finally end it. Nemesis didn’t even feel the effects. In a matter of seconds, Meta used his Brute Shot to slice apart the monster, his rapid spinning allowing him to cut through the brain several times over, the body itself being diced apart like a fresh apple. Meta stopped right behind the hunter and spun the Brute Shot once. Nemesis only gave a weak moan and with that, began to fall apart, its body slipping and unraveling until it was only scattered flesh. The Brute Shot stopped spinning once Nemesis' life came to an end. Having slaughtered his opposer for stealing the victim who should have been his to kill, Meta looked at the Pursuer's corpse for a good moment before paying more attention to his foot injury. There was no doubt that he would be laying here for quite a while. As long as the Nemesis-T Type was no more, Meta could care less about that. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: What a violent way to end season 2, am I right? Hiro: Right off the bat, Meta had the advantages in his favor in terms of speed and power. He completely blitzed Nemesis and could dodge everything in the mutation's arsenal, which isn't helped by the fact that his superior durability allowed him to endure any weapon Nemesis had anyway. MBStarscream: And according to my memory of playing Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, the Pursuer has never shown to be as strong and durable as Meta, not being able to lift 3.25 tons and survive multiple mine explosions, hits from Tex, being slashed and stabbed with a knife, shot by his own Brute Shot's grenade, being stabbed by an energy sword, four point-blank shotgun blasts, and falling down a cliff in the span of fifteen to twenty minutes l'ike his enemy can. ' Hiro: Nemesis is good at hand to hand, but Meta's skills and experience in combat far exceed whatever Nemesis is capable of, giving him even more advantages. And in most cases, Nemesis is mindless to the point where it can become tactically explored, something Meta doesn't have to worry about. MBStarscream: His Brute Shot and Magnum were also much more deadly than anything Nemesis had ever used in its 25 years before its demise, and what are things that put Nemesis at an even bigger disadvantage? Meta's Armor Enhancements? ''' Hiro: But what Meta wasn’t prepared for was Nemesis’ tenacity and superior healing. Not only could Nemesis recover, but its still smarter then it looks, making it both a stone wall and a thinker. But because of everything else that Meta outclasses Nemesis in, it was only a matter of time before Nemesis met its match. '''MBStarscream: Nemesis just picked the wrong ''meta-adversary ''to mess with. Hiro: The Meta wins. Advantages The Meta (Winner) * Better weaponry * Superior combat skills and experience * Stronger * Faster * More durable * A lot less mindless than Nemesis * Armor Enhancements helped him out quite a lot Polls Who would you be rooting for? The Meta Nemesis-T Type Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions